


Про убитых оленей

by Thexalux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Как важно почтить убитого оленя.
Kudos: 1





	Про убитых оленей

**Author's Note:**

> Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 12: Скандинавская мифология  
> Эвфемизмы

_— Эта сила, эта красота, — говорил отец, с благоговением проводя рукой по боку убитого оленя, — не должны пропадать. Понимаешь? Ты не можешь отнять эту жизнь ради пустяка, ради мелочи. Ты должна почтить каждую жизнь, что отнимаешь. Использовать все тело — не только рога, или шкуру, или мясо. Ты должна найти применение всему._

_Его широкая ладонь гладила мертвое тело, как будто в попытке успокоить. Уверенные неторопливые движения от шеи до бедра._

_— Понимаешь, Эбигейл?_

— Отец, он... — Эбигейл, стиснув пальцами край шарфа, смотрела на свои колени. Она чувствовала себя неловко и взволнованно. Ганнибал в противоположном кресле мягко улыбнулся.

— Не спеши, Эбигейл, — сказал он. — Успокойся, пока я сделаю для нас чая.

Ганнибал поднялся одним слитным движением и уже через пару мгновений Эбигейл могла слышать тихий звон фарфора неподалеку. Она подняла голову и украдкой бросила взгляд на Ганнибала. Неспешные плавные движения, точные и размеренные. Не было ни одного лишнего. Это странным образом настораживало. Простые люди в расслабленном состоянии допускают тысячи необязательных, ненужных, лишних движений, очень простых и очень понятных, и Эбигейл знала это, как никто не знал. 

— Твой чай, Эбигейл.

Ганнибал подал ей блюдце с чашкой на нем, и Эбигейл пришлось посмотреть на него, чтобы не уронить чашку. 

— Мой отец говорил, что нельзя убить ради какой-то мелочи, и если ты убиваешь, то надо почтить каждую часть убитого, — она отпила горячего чая и прислонила блюдце к своим коленям, удерживая чашку на весу. — Олень был силен и красив при жизни. Он был... был полон грации и могущества. Поэтому каждая его часть после его смерти должна сослужить свое дело. Так же, как олень служил свою службу при жизни.

— Ты очень внимательно слушала своего отца, правда, Эбигейл?

Эбигейл помолчала, вглядываясь в прозрачно-красную жидкость в чашке. 

— Я на самом деле не люблю каркадэ, — сказала она, отставляя блюдце с чашкой на стол.

— Вот как? — в голосе Ганнибала прозвучало вежливое удивление, и Эбигейл задумалась: удивляется он тому, что что ей не понравилось или тому, что она сказала об этом вслух?

Они помолчали немного, и потом Ганнибал спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь убивала оленя собственными руками, Эбигейл?

Эбигейл сжала пальцы и помотала головой.

— Нет, — сказала она полушепотом, и почувствовала, как Ганнибал улыбается.

— Но видела, как это делает твой отец.

Эбигейл кивнула.

— Ты когда-нибудь размышляла над тем, что говорил твой отец? Как ты думаешь, он был прав? Говоря, что нужно почтить каждую часть убитого.

— Я... — Эбигейл в растерянности подняла голову. — Я не знаю. Я не думала об этом. Раньше, но... Но, наверное, он был прав.

Ганнибал снова улыбнулся.

— В Скандинавии есть одна баллада, — сказал он, — в нескольких вариантах — на норвежским, датском, шведском и фарерском языках. 

Его голос стал мягче, чуть звонче, его голос будто уговаривал и убеждал, тогда как Ганнибал просто принялся рассказывать очередную историю:

— В этой балладе рассказывается о том, как фермер, отправившись в лес за дровами, встретил огромную птицу, ворону. Испугавшись, что птица убьет его, он поспешил домой, но птица преследовала его. Тогда ему пришлось убить ее — одним метким выстрелом из лука. И после убийства он занялся ее телом, использовал каждый кусочек, что только мог: шестнадцать фунтов мяса, которые он засолил в бочках, из кожи он сделал двенадцать пар ботинок, из кишок свил веревки, собрал когти, из клюва построил лодку для прихожан, из ушей сделал трубы, а из глаз — стекло. Даже воронью шею он поместил на местную церквушку в качестве украшения. Эта баллада говорит именно о том, как важно суметь использовать даже самую незначительную часть животного, которого ты убиваешь. Понимаешь, Эбигейл? — Ганнибал заглянул ей в лицо. Эбигейл не знала, что он хотел увидеть и что увидел. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он сделал небольшой глоток чая. — Это очень старый языческий мотив почитания той природы, что тебя окружает. Один из способов жизни в окружающем мире.

Эбигейл нервно сглотнула.

— Один из? — спросила она глухо.

— Есть множество способов сосуществования с природой, это отображено не только в скандинавском фольклоре. Множество мифов, сказок и легенд посвящены этому. Я бы сказал, большая их часть описывает именно способ жизни как ритуал. И почитание — это не единственный путь. Но не самый плохой из тех, что встречались мне.

Эбигейл облизнула пересохшие губы.

— Я думаю, это честно, — сказала она. — Брать — и благодарить за то, что ты берешь.

Ганнибал поощряюще кивнул:

— Если олень при жизни был силен и красив, мы должны отблагодарить его за это.

— Да, — Эбигейл сжала кулаки и посмотрела Ганнибалу в глаза, спокойные и неподвижные, как у рептилии. — Но это не только про оленей.


End file.
